<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【布卡西】Gigi，你要摸摸我的尾巴么 by 971544945</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749025">【布卡西】Gigi，你要摸摸我的尾巴么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945'>971544945</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人鱼au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你过来”布冯眼睛没有离开海面，平静的海面只回给他轻微的水声，这让他像是对着空气说话。<br/>“来了这么多次，不想解释一下么”布冯也不急，果然没多久传来了哗啦啦的，像是什么慌乱的潜入水底的声音。<br/>布冯这次换了一个方向盯着，有一颗小脑袋冒了出来，对上布冯的目光又慌忙回到了水面之下，布冯表情不变，小脑袋浮浮沉沉几次之后发现布冯没有恶意的样子，胆子大了起来，整个脖子露了出来。<br/>真美啊，这个神奇的造物有着明显不似人类的脸庞，十分白皙又不会有毫无血色的感觉，眼睛是水光流动的浅巧克力色，粉润的嘴唇泛着水光，耳朵是让布冯确信不是人类的尖削的形状，布冯知道至少自己十八年的人生里没见过更好看的人。<br/>“你是什么呢”布冯像是自言自语又像是问着眼前的生物，一边不由自主的伸出胳膊，他想要更近的看到。<br/>这下生物露出了更白皙的胳膊，酷似人类的手轻轻握了起来，伸出一个指头，十分人性地指了指自己。<br/>你想我靠近你么。<br/>明明没有发出任何声音，布冯却感觉有人对他说话。<br/>“对，我想你靠近我一点”<br/>你不会伤害我的对吗。<br/>“我保证”<br/>我相信你。<br/>美丽的生物游了过来，用的是十分流畅的动作，布冯脑中浮现出了一种只在童话里出现的生物。<br/>“你是人鱼么”<br/>“人...鱼？”有什么温顺的贴上了布冯一直没有收回的手，冰凉的感觉过后有实实在在的声音传进了他的耳朵，是还不熟练的意语。“你们人类叫我们人鱼么”<br/>“天呐”布冯像是才被惊醒，不受控制的收回了还贴在人鱼脸上的手，留小人鱼的脸上写满问号。<br/>“抱歉，我要跟你接触才可以学会说你的语言，吓到你了么”人鱼的耳朵耷了下去，脸上全是愧疚的神情。<br/>“完全不！我只是太惊讶了”<br/>“那就好”长着少年脸的人鱼笑了起来，明明是接近傍晚的夕阳下，人鱼的笑容仿佛是点亮的整个白昼，径直照进布冯之前还是阴沉的心里。“你不怕我么，耶罗说人类和我们不会有接触的”<br/>“耶罗？”布冯捉住人鱼的手拉了一把，细滑的感觉让他有些不想放开，人鱼的上半身被他拉出了水面，人鱼也不生气还就着姿势趴在了布冯旁边的岩石上。“如果人鱼这么美丽，为什么有人会怕你”<br/>“耶罗是很照顾我的前辈”人鱼轻快地甩了甩尾巴，布冯看到他一晃而过的下半身闪着晶莹的蓝色。“哦，对了，我是伊戈尔，你呢，好看的人类”<br/>“我是吉安路易吉·布冯，不过好看送回给你，小人鱼”<br/>“吉安...好长啊，Gigi！我叫你Gigi啊”伊戈尔又甩了甩尾巴，布冯发现人鱼的尾巴颜色并不是单一的颜色。<br/>“都可以，伊戈尔，你呢，就不怕我对你做什么”布冯又把手放在了刚刚就很想摸的小人鱼的发顶上，小人鱼也没有反感反而蹭了蹭。<br/>“我看着你好久了，Gigi，没想到今天被你发现啦”伊戈尔舒服地眯起了眼睛。“人类好温暖啊，我好喜欢”<br/>“那真是我的荣幸”布冯突然想要更多的触碰手中的人鱼，然而他知道不能更越矩了。<br/>“唔...”没想到伊戈尔反而更大胆的拉过布冯的手，脸和手更大面积的贴了上去，努力汲取更多的温度。一人一鱼一时间没了对话，只能听到海浪打上沙滩的声音。<br/>“Gigi，你为什么不开心呢”蹭够了的伊戈尔放开了布冯的手，发现自己让布冯的手变得有些冰凉后红了脸，让他的脸整个更生动起来。<br/>“没什么，跟家人有些不愉快，你不懂的”想起回到家就会有恶语相向的姐姐，薄凉的父母，布冯只想永远不要回去，往常他都会坐到天黑，现在他甚至想跟这条小人鱼一直待下去。<br/>“不会哦，我知道啊，我们那里也有吵架的人鱼，不过过几天他们还会走到一起，再次开心的生活”小人鱼谈起家园，眼神明亮起来。<br/>“是么，真羡慕啊”<br/>“Gigi你不想跟家人和好么”<br/>“和好...么”布冯想笑，溢出嘴角的都是满满的苦涩。<br/>一阵水声，伊戈尔向上跳了起来，吓得布冯赶紧接住了快要撞上岩石的人鱼，这下他看清了人鱼的全身。<br/>他该怎样形容目之所及的流光溢彩的美丽事物，伊戈尔的尾巴有着两种色彩，紧实的腰线下是天空的蓝，这蓝一路向下逐渐褪去原本的色彩，渐变回归成纯净的白色。<br/>“Gigi，你不要不开心啦，给你摸摸我的尾巴好不好”人鱼由着布冯紧搂他腰的动作，拉过他另一只手贴近自己的尾巴。“我们只给亲密的同伴碰自己的尾巴哦”<br/>“这...真是太美了”布冯着迷地抚上人鱼的尾巴，没有想象中的坚硬涩手，传来的是绸缎般滑润流畅的感觉，细密柔软的鳞片有生命一般动着，仿佛发着光。<br/>“Gigi很痒啊”伊戈尔忍着笑意，最下面的尾鳍终于受不了的拍打起水花，但是仍然由着布冯的动作。<br/>“啊，抱歉”布冯想起人鱼离开水有些时候了，小心翼翼的放回了人鱼，虽然还舍不得刚刚得到的福利，但是看到回归大海一瞬间小人鱼露出舒爽的表情他的心情莫名跟着好了起来。<br/>“Gigi你好一点了么”人鱼打着圈游来游去。<br/>“谢谢你，伊戈尔”布冯觉得大概今天会有有史以来最安稳的睡眠，如果有一条人鱼入梦来就更好了。<br/>“我们是朋友了啊，Gigi”<br/>“朋友...么”布冯咀嚼着这个熟悉又陌生的词汇。“嗯，朋友”<br/>我突然不想只当你的朋友了，伊戈尔。布冯最终还是把这句话咽了下去，他可不想吓跑这个刚见面的小人鱼。<br/>“我要回去了，Gigi，耶罗会担心我的”人鱼脸上露出了难色，还有布冯不知道是不是看错了的不舍。<br/>“嗯，再见，我们还会再见面的对么，伊戈尔”布冯笃定又急切。<br/>“嗯！我保证！”人鱼渐渐游远，却在布冯快要看不见他的时候又返回来了。<br/>“Gigi，我能要一件你的东西留作纪念么”<br/>人鱼再次远去，直到布冯确定不会再看到他的新朋友为止，他才想起来自己刚刚稀里糊涂递给人鱼的东西自己都不知道是什么，他回头看自己带来的泳具，一丝不详的预感浮现出来。<br/>“别拦着我，我要去杀了那个人类”古蒂拉着暴走的耶罗，回头瞪了一眼看热闹的劳尔。<br/>“我们的小宝贝长大了啊”劳尔仍然悠哉悠哉，拿起伊戈尔带回来的东西。“这是什么，有两个洞，是套在人类的哪里的啊”<br/>“我看Gigi穿过，是裤子！人类游泳的时候穿的”伊戈尔拿回来布冯的泳裤，宝贝的不得了。<br/>“Gigi是那个混蛋的名字么，伊戈尔你等着我这就去找他”<br/>“啊啊啊我不管了”劳尔放开拦不住的耶罗。<br/>“耶罗我喜欢Gigi”伊戈尔拦在耶罗的身前，不顾盛怒的耶罗，手指点上了耶罗皱起的眉心。“今天我对Gigi说谎了，我不想只做他的朋友”<br/>“你...”<br/>“耶罗如果有什么事情我一定跟你说好么”耶罗发现这还是第一次伊戈尔用这样认真的语气，脸上坚定的表情不知道怎么就让他再生不起气来。<br/>“你，真的长大了，伊戈尔”<br/>“哪里有，我还是你的好孩子呀”<br/>“如果你哭了，我就立刻杀了他”<br/>耶罗走后伊戈尔发现劳尔和古蒂还在，他没说什么，只是捧起水晶球，上面隐约浮现布冯的影像。<br/>“伊戈尔你是认真的么”<br/>“是啊，你们两个最能理解我对吧，喜欢上另一个人”<br/>“那我们就祝福你”劳尔和古蒂对视一眼，欣慰地笑笑。<br/>“谢谢”看伊戈尔还像是孩子一样扑过来亲他们的脸颊，他们知道那个纯净的伊戈尔根本没有远去。<br/>好想快点再见一面啊，那一夜，一人一鱼都失眠了。<br/>来到海边与不知道什么时候已经等在那里的人鱼见面俨然成为了布冯生活的一部分。<br/>“我还没在岸上看过海呢”伊戈尔被布冯拥在怀里，一人一鱼一起盯着偶尔有几朵浪花卷过的海面。<br/>“会不会觉得缺水”布冯的体温把伊戈尔染的暖乎乎的，自己的尾巴被当丝绸一样摸来摸去也不在意，只会在感到痒的时候懒洋洋的动动尾鳍。<br/>“可是Gigi这里好舒服啊”小人鱼皮肤有些干了，只能恋恋不舍地回到水里。又在海水里游了个够之后浮了出来，眼睛亮闪闪的盯着布冯。<br/>“…好吧”布冯换上了泳裤，在人鱼变得灼热的目光中跳下了水，习惯海水的冰凉后小人鱼缠了上来，与水温相比小人鱼的体温显得都有些温热了，这是被突然袭胸的布冯的感想。<br/>“你的身体真好看”伊戈尔一副纯洁的表情，仿佛完全不知道自己在做什么，充满弹性的肌肉似乎让人鱼有点爱不释手，根本没有感受到面前的人类越发暗沉的眼眸。<br/>“人类的腿都像你这样么，好长啊，都比我的尾巴长了”小人鱼在水里灵活了许多，按捺不住自己的好奇心，摸够了布冯的胸肌之后潜入了水下围着布冯的大腿开始打转。<br/>在人鱼的手即将碰到重点部位的时候布冯及时的拉住了伊戈尔。<br/>“伊戈尔，你知道你在干什么吗”布冯目光灼灼，小人鱼却不看他，游离的眼神和微微泛红的脸颊怎么看都不像是对人类什么都不了解的样子。<br/>“我不知道！”伊戈尔挣脱了出去，这下连耳尖都红透了。<br/>“伊戈尔你是不是喜欢我啊”布冯发挥厚脸皮的精神，追了上去，为防怀里的人鱼再挣脱抱得紧紧的。<br/>“我不知道”伊戈尔动了几下发现真的跑不掉又怕自己伤到布冯，老实了下来，只不过还是不肯看布冯。<br/>“可是我喜欢你啊”<br/>有些事情就这样自然而然的发生了，布冯只是轻轻贴上伊戈尔淡粉色的唇，贪暖的人鱼就迫不及待的把动作接了下去，只是几次试过仍然不得要领，享受够小人鱼都要急红了眼眶的样子之后布冯带着他的伊戈尔完成了一个亲吻。<br/>“舒服么”布冯捏了捏还沉浸在亲吻中的人鱼的脸。<br/>回过神来的伊戈尔快速的眨了眨眼，像是自然而然地接了一句爆炸宣言。<br/>“恩！那Gigi你什么时候跟我生小鱼啊”<br/>“…？”<br/>“怎么，Gigi你不知道我们男人鱼也可以生孩子吧”<br/>“唔，你摸摸，用这个地方”人鱼的手在水里的触感是滑滑的，布冯被这样一双手拉住了。<br/>“不是这个问题吧！”布冯在伊戈尔把他的手拉向危险区域之前赶紧撤了出来。<br/>“咦，Gigi你不想么”<br/>“…我想，想得不得了，可是伊戈尔你真的知道自己在做什么吗”<br/>“我喜欢你呀”<br/>“嗨”布冯又让一个轻柔的吻落了下来“你让我没办法，现在我甚至在想，如果你遇到的是其他人我大概会嫉妒的发狂”<br/>“可是我现在还没强大到可以保护你，我也找不到一个只有我的地方和你在一起”<br/>一颗珍珠落在布冯手里。<br/>“不要哭啊，听我说完，但是我会变得强大，不会很久”<br/>“真的么”<br/>“那我等你啊”小人鱼眼泪来的快去的也快，简直就像下了一场阵雨。<br/>“恩，我养你，有一天”<br/> <br/>“伊戈尔，你的珍珠是浅蓝色的呢”<br/>在布冯受不了水温之前他们又回到了岸上，布冯抱着伊戈尔对着阳光细细观察着人鱼的眼泪，不得不说这真的很神奇，从前只会在童话故事里见到的东西就这样出现在眼前。<br/>“很奇怪么”伊戈尔好像也对自己身体里产出来的东西比较好奇，珍珠在他的手里滚来滚去。<br/>“耶罗说我是哭包，又说我跟别人不一样，我都没见过他的眼泪好不好”<br/>“抱歉，伊戈尔我不会再让你哭了”布冯把吻也落在了那几颗圆润的小东西上，仔仔细细的收了起来。<br/>“没有哦，是我刚刚太激动了”伊戈尔默许了他的动作，脸却又悄悄的红了起来，要知道这跟摸尾巴一样是只给亲密的人。<br/>不过，他们已经是伴侣了不是么。<br/> <br/>布冯训练变得越来越刻苦了，可是即使很累一想到会见到他的小人鱼就会变得无比快活，什么都不怕了。<br/>布冯变得很努力，过人的天赋和后天的勤奋让他变得越来越引人注目，于是有一天他对伊戈尔说自己被更厉害的俱乐部看中了，只是要到很远的地方去。<br/>那天小人鱼坐在布冯的怀里，尾巴无精打采的甩了几下就不动了。<br/>“伊戈尔你不高兴了”布冯摸摸人鱼的尾巴又揉了揉怀里人的头发。<br/>“Gigi足球很好玩么”认识的时间里伊戈尔经常听到布冯谈起足球，在好奇的同时又在嫉妒布冯被它占走的时间。<br/>“很有趣，不开心的时候踢足球心情就会变好，最重要的是有了足球我就能跟你在一起了”<br/>“可是Gigi你要走了不是么”伊戈尔的声音变得低低的像是在压抑什么。<br/>“对啊，所以我要问问你”<br/>“愿不愿意跟我一起走”<br/>“咦？？”<br/> <br/>布冯想不出怎么无声无息带走一条人鱼。<br/>结果人鱼第二天背着包裹穿着他的泳裤站在岸边等他。<br/>真翘啊，伊戈尔的臀部完美的撑起了他大码的泳裤。<br/> <br/>如果想问。<br/>最后的结局当然是布冯和伊戈尔快乐的生活在一起了啊。<br/> <br/>对了，我们是不是忘了点什么？<br/>“你们可以啊，学会帮着伊戈尔一起瞒着我了”耶罗气极反倒冷静了下来，他面前的劳尔和古蒂连尾巴都不敢动了。<br/>“这不是怕你不同意么…”<br/>“那个人类看起来不坏”<br/>“嗯哼？”<br/>“我们这就去把他找回来！”<br/>“不用了，听说那个Gigi是踢足球的？”<br/>他们怎么忘了，足球居然好巧不巧还是耶罗对人类世界感兴趣的一项内容。<br/>“额，是的？”<br/>“走，我们去找个俱乐部报名”<br/>“….”<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【布卡西】人鱼原来是卵生的（人鱼au番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初尝情yu之后小人鱼就爱上了这种负距离接触的运动，从原来一有空就拉着布冯游泳变成了一有空就拉着布冯做ai做的事情。</p><p>       对于生娃问题，沉浸在暖洋洋的体温交换中的小人鱼完全忘记了自己的体质，更不用说从一开始就当人鱼的玩笑的布冯会想到。</p><p>       娃揣了一个月才被发现还是多亏了终于找到伊戈尔的耶罗等人。</p><p>      只是莫名出现在布冯家的三条人鱼差点让主人报警就是了。</p><p>       “好你个伊戈尔，敢一言不发逃家了”</p><p>        “好疼，耶罗不要揪我耳朵”伊戈尔眼泪汪汪，滚了几颗珍珠下来。</p><p>       “我们小宝贝的珍珠果然漂亮”一旁看热闹的劳尔和古蒂却研究起小人鱼的眼泪来，说实话他们也生气的很，小人鱼说走就走连回去看他们的迹象都没有，还要他们伪装成人来找他。</p><p>       “Gigi!”泳池边是忍住报警欲望和尖叫的布冯，已经不知道该摆出什么表情的人类只能呆呆地看疑似久别重逢的戏码。</p><p>       原来人鱼也有长这么凶的啊。布冯看着耶罗闪着若隐若现寒光的指甲莫名抖了一下。</p><p>      “呃，嗨？”听到伊戈尔叫他唰的另外三道目光也射了过来，布冯觉得自己已经开始冒冷汗了。</p><p>相对无言。</p><p>      “你就是藏着伊戈尔的人类？”耶罗伸出一只手，布冯一时不知道对方是要跟他握手还是要杀他灭口。</p><p>     “我觉得伊戈尔是自愿的”布冯还是握了上去，果然对面的人鱼力气大的出奇，布冯还是坚定的回答。</p><p>     “他怀_孕也是自愿的咯？”</p><p>     “啥？”</p><p>     “别，别，把你的指甲收回去，我觉得这个人类不是有意的”</p><p>     “连伊戈尔都不知道啊”</p><p>      布冯呆呆看着一边一个拉着耶罗的两条人鱼，脑袋一片空白，而他的小人鱼早就羞到藏在一边假装自己透明了。</p><p>     “伊戈尔，这是真的么”</p><p>     “我不知道”小人鱼双手都放在靠近鱼尾的肚皮上，像是在慢慢消化已经有后代住进去的事实。</p><p>      “那，我们这一个月...嗯，没有伤到他们吧”布冯表情止不住的笑却也止不住的担忧，甚至他知道鱼的后代会成群所以特意加了们，听得耶罗也止不住想打这对傻瓜夫夫的心。</p><p>     “你要庆幸我们种族强悍的体质，不然孩子没了你们都不知道发生了什么”耶罗还是忍不住又揪住了伊戈尔的脸。</p><p>      “过来我告诉你要注意什么”大了一圈的人鱼拉着小人鱼就沉到了池底。</p><p>       没来得及说一句话的布冯只能眼睁睁看着人鱼消失的方位冒出一个个泡泡，看起来话有很多的样子呢。</p><p>       “耶罗这个人刀子嘴豆腐心啦，放心”</p><p>       “他可能只是心疼伊戈尔小小年纪就有身孕吧”</p><p>        哗啦两声，劳尔和古蒂变出腿坐在了布冯身边，身下的部位明晃晃的昭示存在感，让布冯不知道看哪边。</p><p>       “对了，听说你在尤文图斯？”</p><p>       “嗯...是的？”</p><p>        “皇家马德里，请多指教”古蒂笑得像他那一头金发一样明媚，布冯却生生看出了威胁的意味。</p><p>       人鱼的孕期一定是比人类短的多的，距离知道小人鱼怀孕的消息才过去一个月，小人鱼的肚子已经像是吹了皮球。</p><p>        耶罗在有空的时候会跑到布冯的泳池里，当然布冯永远无法明白他是怎么进来的，全程无死角的看护，不止一次的警告布冯不准做那事，布冯有点委屈，我是那种人么。</p><p>        无所事事的布冯训练归来的事情只剩下了把脚泡在水里看伊戈尔游泳，孕期适量运动果然对人或人鱼都一样啊。</p><p>       只是，好像海马啊，布冯看着伊戈尔老老实实的被带着一圈一圈的游不时投来求助的目光，弓着身体尾巴都朝前的姿势怎么看怎么像海马，明智的把吐槽的话咽了下去。</p><p>       布冯不小心错过了孩子的出生，毕竟日复一日盯着爱人除了游泳就是被拉着做思想教育，他也会视觉疲劳的，看上个几个小时他还是会选择在暖暖的阳光下睡上一觉。</p><p>       然后他被一巴掌打醒了，然后他被丢进了池子里。</p><p>怀里抱了两个圆滚滚的东西的伊戈尔似乎是没想到布冯就这么出现，有那么一两秒是状态外的。</p><p>      所以，人鱼是卵生的啊。</p><p>      说出来你可能不信，我的孩子是从蛋里出生的。</p><p>      布冯的心里一时间只剩下这两句话。</p><p>      “会痛么”布冯爱怜的抚过小人鱼入口的位置，不知道是不是错觉那里仿佛肿起了一块。</p><p>       “不会啊”伊戈尔在布冯的怀里摆弄起两颗蛋来，却怎么也找不到一个舒服的姿势。</p><p>       “那也辛苦你了”在小人鱼抬头的瞬间布冯吻住了他的唇，看着小人鱼即使被吻到全身无力也紧抱着两颗蛋他会心一笑。</p><p>       “Gigi，你帮我好不好”气喘吁吁的人鱼想到了什么，把一颗蛋好好安置在自己怀里之后另一颗被递了过来。</p><p>      “你的身上更温暖，所以你也来嘛”</p><p>       于是，小人鱼和他的人类爱人的日常变成了一起孵蛋(。)</p><p>        还好伊戈尔的朋友多的很，每天换着物种的客人倒也让他们房子变得热闹的不得了。比如海豚伊涅斯塔和海象哈维，当然他们变成人才过来的，物种还是伊戈尔告诉他的，至于这两个物种怎么变成好朋友的他一点都不想知道。</p><p>         大部分的人鱼都是蓝色的尾巴，伊戈尔是不一样的例外，布冯也为自己得到独一无二的小人鱼沾沾自喜，然后他看到了有一天红色的人鱼出现在他的池子里，抱着他的伊戈尔大哭，噼里啪啦的珍珠像雨点一样落在池子里。</p><p>        “伊戈尔，我以为你不要我了，为什么不带我一起走，哇!”拥有渐变色鱼尾的人鱼只能一手扶着怀里的少年一手艰难的揽着蛋，布冯见了差点摔了手里的甜瓜。</p><p>       “好啦好啦，nene你不是找到我了么”</p><p>       “你不许再一言不发就跑出来”</p><p>       “好啦”</p><p>       “呃，这位...”</p><p>       “sese!”少年圆圆的眼睛瞪了布冯一眼，倒也没有为难他。</p><p>       “sese要吃甜瓜么”</p><p>       “那是什么”</p><p>        于是，叫sese的少年人鱼被甜瓜俘获了，布冯看在少年还小的份上没有计较sese给伊戈尔起了melon的昵称的事情。</p><p>       “伊戈尔，我以后就叫你melon了!我最喜欢melon了，甜甜的。”</p><p>        呵，小屁孩。</p><p>        “Gigi你看，nene的眼泪是淡红色的，很值钱的”少年吃瓜的期间伊戈尔跑到池底去，原来是做这件事。</p><p>布冯又一次为自己家勤俭节约的人鱼热泪盈眶。</p><p>        人鱼真神奇啊。</p><p>        阳光明媚的一天，小小人鱼就毫无征兆的破壳而出了，在一干亲友的见证下，布冯还没来得及给他们起名字。</p><p>        努力钻出来的小家伙们都带着尾巴，在睁开眼睛的那一刻却又变出了小小的腿。</p><p>       两个小家伙各自继承了布冯和伊戈尔的眼睛颜色，同样美的惊人。</p><p>       布冯看着在自己怀里安然入睡的孩子，再一次感叹奇妙的缘分。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>